


The Night lasts longer in Winter

by Matsu_Megurine



Series: Yuri On Ice: Faerie AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But they're mainly pointless, Faerie!AU, I have lots of AU info in my head, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Romantic Fluff, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu_Megurine/pseuds/Matsu_Megurine
Summary: There are some faeries in Arcadia that overcome the others. Among them, there’s Yuri, the Night fairy. One of the main members of the Courts, and yet he always feels as though he distance from all the others...... Does he, really?And if another of the most powerful fee suddenly get his attention on him and try to convince Yuri that there’s more powerful inside him than he imagines... Will Yuri let his heart be melted by the Winter himself?





	The Night lasts longer in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Inverno tem as Noites mais longas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418979) by Myself. 



Of course Yuri admired Viktor.

He was astonishing, had excellence in everything he did, not to say that, on their generation, he was the one to hold a chair on the Seasons Court for the longest time. In general, being part of the Courts was extremely tiring, so no one used to stay there so long by option. But Viktor had been there for over a decade. And he did his job magnanimously.

Viktor was the Winter.

He was a prodigy. He could shape frozen water crystals so small and detailed that one could not see it by bare eyes. He’d bring the gelid air down like a mantle over every tree, flower and grass, and even so, none of them would perish.

Yuri had always find him beautiful. The hair as white as snow. The eyes blue as the sky that would glimpse on it and make it sparkle. His smile was both distant and enticing. His body was slim, and when it moved to execute his creations everyone seem to need to stop just to contemplate him.

But why was Yuri so nervous?

Because thus was his first meeting with the other members of the Courts. He was already part of that team for a while, but that was his first time in such an event. But Yuri didn’t belong to the Seasons Court.

“Yuri, come on! There’s only you missing!” Phichit showed up from behind a translucent curtain.

Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if apologizing.

“I needed some fresh air before we started.”

Phichit looked up to the clear, sunny sky, then giggled.

“You’re tired, aren’t you? Too early to work?”

“I suppose.”

Phichit laughed softly, then took his arm, bringing him inside.

There, six beautifully decorated chairs were disposed in a circle, with four faeries already seated. Phichit hurried up to one of them, leaving only the one in front of his empty.

Yuri looked to each other of the bystanders, anxiously, before walking to his own chair.

Anya, the Autumn.  
Sara, the Summer.  
Phichit, the Day.  
Christophe, the Spring.  
Viktor, the Winter.  
Yuri was the Night.

He seated on the navy blue throne with velvety surface, nervous with the meeting.

Phichit and Sara gave him warm smiles.

Chris did... the same? In a less tranquilizing way though.

Anya raised an eyebrow, kinda curious, but didn’t smile.

Viktor raised a hand minimally, as if wanting to wave at him in the most discrete way possible.

“Good morning to everyone!” Sara said. “It is so good to see you on the Summer Palace!”

Everyone in the Courts had their own immense palaces to call home. When in Arcadia, things were like that. The environment was as mutable as imagination, the creations later decanting on the mortal world, and there were such things as the Kingdoms of the Seasons, the Day, and the Night. There were some passages on which one would see the sun to set or to rise depending on the direction they’d walk. And they could stop and keep watching a specific moment of the day or the night infinitely.

Time was very volatile.

That’s why, Yuri thought, even if they measured the time they lived, sometimes you couldn’t have a clue about what it even meant. Viktor served the Seasons Court for over a decade. So what? They only knew it was time enough.

However, there was a temporal order to be followed. The so called Travelers, those who could come and go to the mortal world, said that the time of the seasons was easier to follow because it happened simultaneously in both worlds. Well, none of them was a Traveler, so none of this mattered.

But now was summer. Therefore, they joined in the Summer Palace, and Sara was the host.

Everyone in the hall greeted Sara and one another. The summer fairy had flawlessly tanned skin and strong violet eyes, marked by very dark eyebrows, the same color of her hair. Her clothes were entirely etheric, more light than matter, however the glow didn’t hurt at sight.

The reason of the meeting was that the solstice was close and, with it, the beginning of a new cycle. And, each beginning of cycle, it made sense for the most powerful ones—them—to meet and discuss their impressions about what was coming next.

Actually, Yuri thought, there wasn’t even a reason for the Day and the Night to be around. The cycles were different for them and it was not like their decisions would be any relevant to the course of seasons. Phichit, however, made sure they would be present. And Yuri had been lectured enough by his friend when he was absent, last year.

Yuri discreetly laid his head on his left hand, with his elbow over the arm of the elegant chair. The other would come and go, one per time, and state their opinion.

What should he do when it came to his turn?

Should he explain his job? No, no, none of them wouldn’t say more them three or four phrases at once.  
Should he cut someone else’s speech to give his own opinion? Anya did that constantly, but it seemed a little rude, even if Phichit kept smiling either way.

Should he perhaps...?

He blinked his eyes sturdily, trying to keep himself awake. Yeah, he definitely should have been against the hour set for that. At sunset would be fine. Before noon was just too early. His eyes felt heavy, and he felt several body parts begging for some rest.

His eyes moved to Viktor, beside him. Viktor talked less than the others, but there was something at the way he did it that made it worth to wait. Yuri tried to stop and focus at his intonation, but it was impossible to reproduce it. He tried to pay attention at his words, but, once Yuri put them as his own, they didn’t even sound like real ideas.

Yuri tried to join the discussion a couple times, but his voice couldn’t make its way out for more than a short instant. Some half words, barely listened by the other faeries.

Chris agreed with something Viktor said, raising his voice and his eyes, green as the plant’s chlorophyll. He spoke passionately, to what Viktor shrugged a bit, but soon resumed his talking.

Yuri glazed his eyes upon him, with lips parted in amuse. Viktor noticed his gaze and turned to face him, to what Yuri looked away, almost falling from his throne.

Scratch that. Indeed falling from his throne.

“Yuri!”

“Night!”

The shouts were heard, and Phichit made his way to him first, raising Yuri’s face to stare at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm...” He scanned his physical and mental state before answering, “I guess I am actually really tired.”

It wasn’t just that. He was terrified. He didn’t know how to be fierce amid that team. How could he have their mood? How could he have their talent?

“Do you need—”

“No!” Yuri said, a little too loud. He felt the gaze of all five upon him and his face flushed intently. “I’ll just... take some time...”

He stood up on a boost, running away from their strong presence. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t want to be that powerless.

Yuri went to the other side of the curtain, to the outside of the Summer Palace, being hit by the daylight. He tightened his eyes and walked leisurely through the outdoor gardens., until he stopped by a tree with a large top.

He was one of them, wasn’t he? He should be able to make his ideas heard at the Courts. Yet...

Yuri yawned.

He didn’t want to be a complete stranger in that world.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was already twilight. The sky was colored gold and fuchsia above Sara’s Summer Kingdom and, Yuri estimated, the reunion should have already ended a couple hours ago.

Damn!, he clenched his teeth, sitting on the ground. He just left them there, and not only that, he couldn’t even make it to his own kingdom in time, seriously?

Yuri stood up and straightened up his posh clothes. The ground was covered in grass, so part of the plants got stuck on him. When about to leave, he felt a presence close by. He turned around, but there already wasn’t no one at sight.

“Night!”

Yuri turned back before he could search any longer for whoever he felt before, and came across Sarah. She was walking towards him, apparently from the Palace.

“Oh, hey”, he raised his eyebrows a bit. “Look, I’m so sorry about before, it was really rude...”

She laughed, with prepossessing eyes.

“Don’t mind about that. I’m the one who’s in fault for not taking that into consideration, since I was the host”, she looked up to the sky. “You don’t usually come out of your kingdom, do you, Night?”

“Oh, please!” He said, a little embarrassed. “You can call me Yuri!”

She widened up her eyes, then opened a wry smile.

“Are we that intimate?”

“Well... The work...”

Actually, Yuri used to be really nervous with people who were not servants of the night kingdom calling him by his title. Fortunately, in this case, at least he had an excuse.

Sara gave him a friendly smile. She smiled a lot, didn’t she? Whatever. Yuri tried to get out of the way and move away.

“Oh, wait!” She pointed to the sky. “’You seeing the constellations? It’s the start of a beautiful summer night, and just a little before the solstice... Don’t you want to stay around for today? I’m sure you can work without being at home.”

She was right. Yuri could play his part right there, at the Summer Kingdom, and it would be really well done job, considering the time of the year coincided. So he nodded faintly. The fairy in front of him twirled, with cheerful expression. When he realized, she was already gone. And he was once again alone in the gardens.

At that, the sun had already finished setting. The stars were starting to show up on the sky, and Sara was right, those constellations were a sign of good luck. “Taking chances”, “unexpected success”, “changes”, most meanings followed that pattern, if one would try to read them. But, well, there has been years since he last read the stars, so he couldn’t tell for sure.

Yuri took a deep breath and pulled his black hair behind, cleaning his field of view. His vision was not the best of ones, he knew. But he didn’t care much about it. Because what mattered, that he could clearly see.  
With a half-spin of his right hand on the horizontal axis, and then outlining the left one with it, he saw silver lightning dots coming out from his fingers, which he used to trace the air indefinitely. He carefully aimed up and, seconds later, the moon appeared. Crescent, but almost full.

With a trail of his feet in a certain direction, the shadows started to take form, dark and oblique. He looked up at the moon, recovering his breath, then spread his ink color wings, and lifted up.

Yuri spiraled a couple times in the sky, going up a few feet, than gaining more high. He could already see Sara’s domains and also several neutral lands. At some place of the landscape, there was his own home, the Night Kingdom, with the highest tower of his castle now as bright as the moon.

He looked intently to the bushes spread over the garden, and moths and fireflies woke up from their sleep here and there. He smiled, satisfied, gradually coming back to the ground.

Sara reappeared some time after that, but he didn’t stepped away from his own work, neither did she tried to make him do that. Yuri was immerse in his own power.

Christophe was sitting on a pillar, planting asleep rosebuds on a tangle of roots and leafs. Yuri only noticed him when they bumped into each other.

“Pay a little attention at your peripheral vision, please”, on a harmless peeve.

Yuri looked back at him. Christophe was staring some place of the ground.

“Trying to be creative?” Yuri guessed.

Christophe lifted up his eyes to him, with a mischievous glance.

“Come here. I have an idea.”

Yuri approached him. He was in a way dazed. He didn’t expect the other members of the Courts would be so warm-hearting with him.

Chris held Yuri’s hand, his eyes once again staring the ground, guiding them both closers to where he intended. With the other hand, he contoured an imaginary stem.

“... Flowers are not my specialty...” He mumbled.

Chris shushed quietly.

“They’re mine though. And I’ve been planning this thing for ages. But i need you to help me.”

“Help you?”

“Do as before. With the fireflies. Metalize the nighttime routine for me.”

Yuri did it, and the azure power shafts ran through his fingers to Chris’, and then then they mixed up with Chris’, which had a pale rose tone.

The Spring let go of his hand and then closed his own, holding the power of Night over his palms. Slowly, Yuri saw Chris drawing with his fingers a delicate stem and five pentagonal petals coming out showing up together from it. Then he repeated the process, creating more flowers like the first one. Then Chris opened his hands and pass them over his own magical shafts. Wherever the azure stripes touched, they immediately lost its color and composed the white surface of the petals.

Yuri stared at them, dazzled. They were beautiful.

“...Why did you need me for this?”

Chris gave him a side grin.

“They’re night phlox. They only bloom by night. At my opinion, their beauty is too sweet for daytime...”

He had a dreamy look on his face.

“And so does their smell”, Yuri let out. Their gazes crossed one another, and they smiled. “Thanks... That was very nice of you.”

Chris shrugged, with a happy expression.

“You’re welcome. I’ll get going. Looks like someone else wants your attention.”

Yuri almost asked him what was he talking about but, as Chris walked away, he felt the same presence as earlier. He turned to face it.

“Beautiful work with the flowers.”

Viktor was standing in front of him. The Viktor. Yuri blinked twice, a little shaken. Viktor stepped towards him.

“..It was Spring’s idea...” said Yuri. Victor turned his eyes to him.

“So Chris deserves all the credits?”

Yuri lifted up a brow. By the way he sounded... Was he testing Yuri or something?

“No.”

Viktor giggled and stepped closer.

“What’s up with that reaction?” He stretched his hand towards Yuri, who stepped back. Viktor stared at him, curious.

“I'm glad you liked it”, Yuri said, going back to the first subject. Then he looked at Viktor from his head to the toes, and it was enough for him to see he was empty-handed.

Not for the literal reason.

When one's using their power, there is a kind of aura around them. It's not something you can actually see, though... It's visible, you know? Just like you can see mist, or how you see the world tremble because the heat...

Viktor was not using his power. He didn't even seem to possess any of it. However, she was looking right in Yuri's direction with such curiosity, interest... That is almost disconcerting.

Viktor looked up to the sky, with an innocent smile.

“You must be really proud of it all.”

Yuri stared at him. Trying to read his emotions, as far as he could.

Viktor's face was beautiful and, yes, likeable and interested. But there was something like a wall against any external understanding.

He sure is cold.

“Hmm...” He followed Viktor's eyes to the sky above.

Okay, he had some power over that. Part of his power was constantly spent with the maintenance of the day circle, to ensure the nighttime would continue in order, with its eternal twelve hours of duration. Even so, it wasn't like it was something that magnificent. The dag and the night were actually pretty static. He didn't have the world as his canvas, like other faeries did.

“I'm serious”, Viktor said. “Looked at that. They're the prettier hours of the day, and they only exist because of you.”

Yuri looked straight to his face, in shock. Then he shook his head.

“There's no ‘because of me’. I was not the first one to occupy Night's seat, and I won't be the last. I'm just keeping an eye on everything.”

Viktor let out a soft giggle, just for an instant. Then his smile seemed to turn a little... Lonely.

“...”

“... Winter?”

“Viktor”, Viktor stared his eyes when Yuri seemed to hesitate. “Didn't you say you have enough intimacy with the other Court members?”

“I... It's not what I...”

“Even so”, he smiled. “Viktor. Call me that. In return, I'll call you Yuri.”

Yuri opened a little smile.

“Okay.” They both went silent. Viktor laid down on the grass and, a couple minutes later, Yuri did the same. Yuri watched him, on a moment of suspense. “...Viktor. What are you doing?”

“Watching the sky.”

“Not that. It's Summer. Nearly solstice. Your power... It's not working, right? Isn't it exhausting to be active for so long, and so far away from home?”

Viktor snickered.

“My power is fine. The Winter Kingdom is big, there's a lot of people too fake care of it, so I'm not needed there. Anyway, it’s been already too many Summers spent there, being taken care of.”

His power was not fine. Yuri knew how Viktor and Chris were close, not to say that, besides cold, the winter was always astonished and, in a way, huge. But Viktor was restrained and quite introspective right now. The kingdom would sure go fine, and he might really want to change the scenery. But his power was not fine, and this Yuri knew for sure.

“I had never spent a night in here. Actually, I had never spent aught anywhere outside the Kingdom, unless I had a specific work to do there...”

While he spoke, Viktor’s eyes widened up, surprised. Then he frowned with a thinking expression.

“I'm glad you came”, Viktor told him, laying back. “A summer night on the Summer Palace... It sure is prettier if it's ruled by Night.”

Yuri's face warmed up and he hooked away.

“You don't need to flatter me just because we're colleges.”

“I’m not trying to accomplish anything”, he turned to face Yuri, who continued to face the other side. “And you're the one who says we're colleges.”

Yuri gave him a questioning look, but Viktor shut himself up, going back to watch the sky, with a dreamy expression. What was it that he meant by that? Of course Yuri was excited for finally have a conversation on the same level with him, but... there wasn't really anymore going on between them.

They spent some more time there, just enjoying each other's company. Yuri laid down on the grass and moved his fingers randomly, making the stars twinkle a little brighter, one at time. Viktor looked at him, overwhelmed. Yuri’s face flushed when he felt those eyes on him, but a smirk stretched his lips.

“...” Yuri stopped what he was doing with his hands. “You were to say something. What is it?”

“Yuri...” Viktor said, staring at him. “I only came to this meeting because of you.”

“...What?!”

“I knew it would be the easiest way of seeing you. I should have just gone to the Night Palace, but I guess that would be a nuisance...”

Yuri stood up. Viktor bent over an elbow.

They stared each other.

Yuri had a serious expression, his face beet red.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you suddenly.... leaning towards me?”

Viktor kept his glance, thoughtful. Then he closed his eyes and let out a gentle smile. He stood sit down and evenly reach out to Yuri’s hand, and brought it to his lips.

A slow, simple gesture, so that the Night could break it up had he wished so. He could have used that same hand to slap his face and tell him he wouldn’t allow such jokes. He could have ran out of the garden and never again get involved with the seasons’ faeries.

But Yuri stood static in place.

Viktor kissed the back of his hand.

“...What—”

“At the time when you come back to the Night Palace...” he lifted up his icy-blue eyes, “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

When Yuri left again to the Night Palace, Viktor accompanied him, and there he persisted for the rest of the summer. Yuri did not try to stop him. Not to speak... he doubted anything he said could make Viktor change his mind.

While it was still summer, there wasn’t really much that Viktor could do, so Yuri wondered if he was bored about his own home.

Is that it? A break on his routine? On the boredom?

Yuri did not know. And, though willing to chat and spend time with Yuri, Viktor always kept mysterious concerning the reason for his staying there.

And, even so... Yuri was willing to find it out. He didn’t want Viktor to leave. Somehow, he felt... inspired by his mere presence. It was as though he could get his job done better with Viktor surrounding his days.

He also couldn’t help but feeling proud of having Viktor’s attention. Yuri didn’t know how Viktor’s relationships towards the other fee were, but not once had he heard about him leaving his kingdom for another. That made him feel special, and he liked that feeling. Thinking that he was the only one to have this Viktor to himself. Thinking that Viktor enjoyed looking at him as he displayed his work every night, while the Winter himself was so powerless...

It was something he liked to vaunt internally. However, he actually wished that could stay on as the seasons would change. When winter arrived and Victor was at the peak not only of his power but of his obligations, would he just leave, as if it had all been a dream?

He did knew, though, he shouldn’t mind thinking about that. No, he still had some time. There were several months ahead before winter and, at this while, Viktor came watch his work every single night. Yuri founded it better to think about what he had in the present. Viktor staring at him, completely immersed in the moves of his hands and body whilst he travelled through the Night Kingdom.

Usually, Viktor stood from the balcony of one of the higher windows of the Night Palace with a thin smile, watching at the distance as Yuri became only a spot of violet and azure glow. However, today, he went with him, flying in a slow path, a few feet aback of him.

Yuri could feel his face redden from the certainty of Winter’s eyes on him, and abruptly turned back to face him. Viktor was a little surprised at first, but then he smiled.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuri asked for the millionth time. He was already waiting for a evasive answer from Viktor, as it always happened, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

_Because I like to watching your working..._

But yours is more prettier.

_Because your art interest me..._

But I have barely enough power to create something anew.

_Because everything you do—_

Is beautiful?

You, the Winter, with all your beauty, your elegance, your charm... saying that to me?

Yuri could not accept all of Viktor’s usual answers, yet somehow he kept replaying the sentences on his mind, in search of a meaning.

But Viktor did not gave him one of those answers. Not today.

Instead, he kept peacefully floating until he was near Yuri, standing in front of him. Yuri could almost feel his own pupils growing bigger. He has seen Viktor many, many times, sometimes even as close as now, yet he was always breathtakingly handsome. His emphatically blue eyes, the fine contour of his chin, his flawless nose, his mouth... he couldn’t even start wondering about it or else he’d get lost in the hours.

Viktor lowered his eyes to Yuri’s hands and gently held each of them. His face still held no signs of mockery. He was serious, centred. However, there was still a shadow of a smile menacing around whilst, for once in his life not directly facing Yuri, he began to talk.

“Your hands are freezing”, he said.

Yuri stared at him. What was that frivolous comment about?

“Of course they are”, Yuri replied, shifting the brows. “It’s past midnight.”

Viktor smiled. There was shyness on it. Yuri found it adorable.

“Exactly. The mid of the night... the peek of the night... it’s cold, isn’t it?” Viktor finally looked up to face him. Yuri was not getting him. “...It makes me wonder, it makes sense for us to stay together.”

“Stay... together?”

Suddenly, Viktor held him in his arms.

“Yuri”, he loved to pronounce his name, “I want to unite myself with you.”

Yuri froze, quite literally. With Viktor still holding him, he popped his eyes and his jaw dropped. He shoved Viktor with his hands, but not fully freeing hi is body from the embrace. He stared at his face.

“Wh-what d-d-do you mean?!?!?! I don’t understand wh—”

Yuri’s voice was cut off.

But not because Viktor talked over him.

No. In reality, he gave him the only definit answer.

That’s because, in that moment, Viktor’s lips met Yuri’s. He felt the whole world stop, he felt his own heart stop, and it seemed that everything he needed to keep alive and breathing... was Viktor.

It didn’t crossed his mind that Viktor’s mouth was cold. He didn’t think about his wings, which has stopped their motion, so that it was Viktor who kept him still up in the air. Neither did he think when he closed his eyes and surrender to the kiss.

At long last, Viktor parted, reluctantly, and Yuri had to take a few seconds to came back to his senses. When he managed to lift up his eyes, the other male’s were locked on him. Two crystal-blue eyes, looking right at him as if, amid the whole night, somehow only its ruler was important.

“Yuri, I want to unite myself with you”, he said it again. “I want to be with you, and I want you to be part of everything I do, and for me to be part of everything you do.”

For the first time, Yuri caught himself hearing those kind of things from Winter and actually understanding its meaning.

“...But you are already a part of what I do, aren’t you?” Yuri resumed his line of thought. “Afterall, it’s cold in the depth of the night.”

Viktor nodded, happy that he could understand. Then, he took one of Yuri’s hands and kissed its back, just as he did on that day at the Summer Palace.

“That said”, he passionately glanced at Yuri with those crystal blue eyes. “Is it too much to ask for, to have some more of night during winter?”

Yuri was not able to cast his eyes aside. Then, all the ice surrounding Viktor as a wall posed no more threat for him to read everything that crossed his mind. Every evasive answer. Every glance. Every small moment that seemed to connect them. Yes, it did make sense for there to be a bond like that between the both of them. Somehow, it made total sense.

Yuri tangled their fingers together and nodded. He smiled.

* * *

Yuri feared that Phichit would point out difficulties in their plan. He’d be the most affected by that, technically speaking. However, his only reaction when Yuri told him about his and Viktor’s idea was to hold him tight and grant him all the support he’d want.

“Ain’t it fun?” Phichit spoke up, cheerily. “A more dynamic, malleable structure to our work... That’s all you ever wanted, isn’t it?”

Yuri nodded.

“Actually, I never thought something like this could be possible...”

“Of course it is possible! What do you think a seat on the Court is for?”

Yuri blushed. He was right. He held that position, he should stop bringing himself down so much.

“You’re right”, Yuri agreed, still shy when he smiled.

Phichit grinned.

“You do have the power. You’re not in the Council as a weaker branch or something. You are so important as the rest of us. Furthermore...” his eyes glowed, naughty, “a little change in the daily cycle may reveal itself very interesting.”

“Yuri!”

The Day and The Night turned around towards the voice, of which came from the entrance of the hall. Viktor stood there, gorgeously dressed. Phichit stared at Yuri one last time before leaving them two alone.

“Well”, the black-haired shrugged, “the Winter has started. Congratulations again.”

Yuri blushed a little when congratulating him and looked up at Viktor, who was moving towards him. He couldn’t help but staring at the golden ring circling his finger, in accordance to the one he himself now used. Viktor stood in front of him and fixed the collar of the skillfully adorned shirt Yuri was wearing. The smiled at each other.

The first night of winter was set. And what a night would that be!

* * *

Yuri held the golden-haired baby in his arms when Viktor came to hold his waist.

“He is beautiful...” Viktor breathed out. “Like his father.”

And kissed his spouse’s cheek.

Yuri giggled.

“He looks nothing like me.”

“Another reason for him to carry out your name”, Viktor joked. “That way, no one will doubt it.”

Yuri placed the baby, his son, back in the crib and watched as he turned to his side, lulled by the sleep. Then, he turned to Winter, placing his arms over his shoulders.

“I don’t know how we are going to do it. He was born a prince of two Courts. It’s a lot of weight to carry...”

“Hey...” Viktor replied, running his hand from his shoulders to his back to calm him down. “You saw those eyes he have. He is strong, I’d bet he’ll grow up with unpairing braveness.”

“If I were to bet”, Yuri said, tilting his head, “I’d say he’ll be stubborn like you.”

Viktor pouted.

“I’m not stubborn.”

“You’re not? We had barely met and then you followed me all the way here, no more home many times I, or the others, told you how crazy of na idea that was.”

Viktor tangled their fingers and stared at the twin rings.

“It was because of you...”

“You always says that.”

Viktor stared at him quizzically, and he wondered the reason for that. Then the taller shook his head and opened a sweet smile.

“Never mind.”

Yuri kept staring at him with curiosity on his eyes, but then he too smiled. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the sleeping baby, symbol of the future they were building together. Viktor gave him strength to be a better leader and a better person. He wanted to honor that strength and make all that love he gave him worth it.

“Little prince Yuri, the Second”, he declared, dreaming, still holding Viktor’s hand.

“Little prince Yuri-o”, his husband said.

Yurio...

Yuri smiled and looked up to the sky. It was almost dawning. The sunlight was beginning to stretch inside the room, shining over the young prince’s sparse hair. His monarch parents shared a look while the baby opened his light little eyes. Then, after a sweet giggle, he made himself a striped tail and furry ears to match.

Yes, because of his ascendency, the prince was up to great powers. Incidentally, as it happened to all fee, at that moment he was able to do whatever he wished. Yuri smiled at the sight of the precocious action of his son. And he thought that he would love to see what that child would grow up to become.

That, however, is of course another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I do intend to write a sequel, with Yurio as the leading role... actually that was the original idea, but someone challenged me into writing this story, so here we are ^^'  
> If that wasn't clear, the "-o" stands for 2nd in faerie language lol  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
